An Ice Cream, Between You & Me
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- After being freed from prison, Mukuro goes to visit Hibari, only to say, "What would you say to going on a little date?", to which Hibari agrees. A Valentine's day story.


**Title** : An Ice-Cream, Between You & Me

**Disclaimer** : We do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- After being freed from prison, Mukuro goes to visit Hibari, only to say, "What would you say to going on a little date?", to which Hibari agrees.

---

**Written by xanimeloverx121 and Kajune**

Tsuna looked at the figure in front of him with apprehension. The lights surrounding the floating prisoner provided very little light, just barely illuminating the murky water and the person within. The person he was about to release.

The young boss shivered, but not from the chill of the Vendicare prison. No, it was from the thought of what he was releasing back into the world. He believed that the person had learned his ways, but unexpected things could, and almost definitely would, happen. Doubt swamped him, and he was about to turn and rethink his decision in a warmer, safer place, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped, whirling to face them, but it was only his father, who had come along to make sure his son's resolve didn't waver, like it just had. The man raised and eyebrow, and Tsuna looked down at his feet sheepishly. Iemitsu's look softened, and he reached over to rustle the boy's hair. At the same time, he gave a signal to the waiting Vendicare guard.

"It's time," Iemistu said. His son looked up just in time to see the guard nod and turn towards the prisoner.

"Very well," the bandaged man said, voice devoid of all emotion. "Now releasing prisoner 295, Rokudo Mukuro."

A loud _beep_ echoed itself across the room, and then, water began to drain out of the tank.

---

Hibari Kyoya was NOT having a good day. He'd woken up with a strange sense of foreboding that morning, so he of course had to take it out on everyone around him. How? Well, let's just say that Dino would be dipping into his health insurance, and Yamamoto had a new scar on his cheek. Kusakabe hadn't come near him all day. He needed something else to vent his frustration on. But what?

The boy was broken out of his reverie by a knock on the reception room door.

"What is it?" he asked without looking up. His second hand man peeked through the door, unusually cautious.

"Well, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

There was a faint whooshing sound from behind Hibari, and he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. "As blunt as always, Kyoya-kun," a smooth voice whispered near his ear. Warm breath came with the words, rushing past his ear and neck. He blushed involuntarily, whirling to face whoever it was that dared to touch him, tonfa raised.

There, in all of his illusionist glory, stood Mukuro himself, hands raised in a sign of surrender. There was an odd glint in the other teenager's mis-matched eyes, but other than that, he looked normal enough.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari spat out coldly, which only made Mukuro's smile widen.

"I was in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by."

"Who gave you permission?"

"Your right-hand man, of course."

"Whatever. You're using Chrome right now, correct?"

"That is where you're wrong," the navy-haired teen smirked. "You see, I was just released from prison, by our dear little boss in fact."

"Stupid herbivore," was Hibari's only comment. Although, even _he_ had to admit, after they'd returned from their trip to the future, Tsuna had changed. He somehow seemed more...powerful. Not that he would ever fear the smaller boy. It was just an observation.

"Be that as it may," Mukuro inclined his head in silent agreement, then met the black haired boy's eyes. "What would you say to going on a little date?"

---

This was not a date. Or at least, that's what Hibari kept telling himself. They were only going out for a little while, after which they would fight. That was what he'd been promised earlier, and it was the only reason he'd even considered the idea in the first place. Even _he _had to admit, Mukuro's powers of persuasion were high. The other boy had made it seem like it was almost a good idea. That didn't, however, mean that Hibari had to be nice during their 'date'.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" the illusionist asked from his position next to a street vendor selling the frozen dessert.

"I don't like ice cream." was Hibari's only response. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but tactfully chose not to comment on it. Instead, he turned back to the man selling it.

"One chocolate then. On a stick please." he said with a dazzling smile. The stunned vendor only nodded, hurrying to get his order. The teen paid for it, and then left. "You should try some, Kyoya-kun."

"Don't call me that," the black haired boy said coldly. "And I don't want it."

"I've never met a person who doesn't like ice cream before," the illusionist remarked. Hibari didn't answer, and the two walked back to the school in silence.

"Why are we back here?" the cloud guardian asked once he realized where they were.

"I thought you liked this place."

"That's not answering my question."

"I suppose not," Mukuro agreed, but offered no further explanation. He continued walking towards the school, with Hibari following reluctantly. The school day was over, so they were the only two in the building. They quickly reached Mukuro's destination - the reception room.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Hibari said irritably.

"Not exactly," his companion replied, putting the ice-cream into his mouth, and pulling it back out. Soaking it with saliva in progress. Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed Hibari's arm and pulled him closer. Their lips met, much to the smaller boy's shock. Something cold entered his mouth, and he absently realized that it was Mukuro's ice cream. But at the moment, he was too caught up in the kiss. It kind of felt nice, not that he would ever admit that out loud. Hibari leaned into it unconsciously, eyes closing slowly.

Then, he realized what he was doing. He stiffened, raising his arms to push the other away. Mukuro let himself be pushed, apparently satisfied.

"Still say you don't like it?" the illusionist asked with a sly smile. Hibari knew he was blushing, but he didn't really care. He couldn't prevent it anyway.

"What was that?" he cried, a very unusual occurrence for the usually stoic boy.

"I believe it's called a kiss," Mukuro replied.

"I know what it's called! I want to know why!"

"Who knows," was the only response. The mist guardian took a step towards the other teen, and Hibari couldn't help but notice how small the room felt all of a sudden. Was this what it felt like to be cornered?

---

Hibari leaned himself against a wall as he tried to free his hands from the tight rope. The taste of cold and sweet ice-cream made it harder for him to concentrate, even more if you count the fresh saliva from Mukuro's mouth. The illusionist had suddenly pushed him against the wall and stuck the ice-cream into his mouth, slowly moving it in and out, as a free hand roamed the his body. After ten thrusts, Mukuro would put the ice-cream in his own mouth, re-soaking it with his warm saliva, and putting it back in place, within Hibari's hot mouth.

It was hard for the shorter teen to suppress a moan, whenever the hand reached the lower part of his body and go round it, teasingly. It was just as hard for him not to gag when the end of the ice-cream went too deep into his mouth.

Mukuro smirked, and believed it was time to take a step forward. He positioned his bare hand in between Hibari's thighs, and with one quick motion, did he push up against Hibari's sensitive spot and slightly lift him up off the floor. Hibari gasped, as he shot his eyes back open. He could feel the ice-cream slowly melting. A bit of it landed on Mukuro's finger.

"Oya. I think we need to hurry up and finish our date, Kyoya-kun."

That's when Hibari regretted going out in the first place.

---

Despite how long he has been in this situation, Hibari fails to free his wrists. He bet that rope was leaving some red marks on him, but there was no use worrying about it now, he needed to use his legs fast.

He tried his best in kicking the illusionist away from him, but said teenager was too quick, and managed to penetrate the ice-cream into his tight entrance. Hibari moaned, unwillingly, and shuddered at the feeling of such cold liquid being rubbed all around the inside of him. He too felt like he was melting, because of such sensation. A hand continues to explore his naked body, giving it's owner the sound of moaning for each time it touches the sensitive spots, skillfully.

The red-cheeks cloud guardian ... when he felt the ice-cream hit that spot, again and again. Mukuro was enjoying this, and as soon as he was hard, he was going to put himself inside of the other. Hibari shivered at the thought.

Using the ice-cream as lotion, Mukuro managed to enter without giving the shorter one too much pain. His movements were slow, and the more he hit that spot, the more arousing the sounds coming from Hibari were.

He eventually got bored and moved faster, making the sounds become louder. 'Kufufu. Such a screamer he is.' Mukuro commented in his mind. He planted a soft kiss upon the other lips, and kept his face inches away from Hibari's. Giving the other access to his back. Legs wrapped themselves around Mukuro's waist, and at last, the illusionary rope disappeared, but Mukuro regretted it afterwards, because Hibari began clawing his back.

It was worth anyway.

---

Hibari was not only embarrassed, but very exhausted and needed a long rest. Mukuro watched him position himself comfortably on the sofa and slowly drifted away from his body. He smirked, as he did his belt. Once he was fully dressed, he crawled over his precious 'lover' like a cat and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "We should do this again sometime, Kyoya-kun." He whispered, only to receive a groan from the other. "Kufufu."

And then, he vanished, along with the mist that swallowed him whole.

---

**End**


End file.
